russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN 9's primetime programming empowers
June 20, 2019 Nicole Ababa (school uniform) topbilled the newest primetime teleserye Anna Fuerte, while Hazel Orande (school uniform) topbills the newest primetime teen sitcom That's My Hazel. RPN's new handle for its quality programming, which will see a number of new programs launched and a minor schedule reshuffle. Simply stated, it means empowering the viewer to choose the best TV fare, according to his taste and his inclinations, by providing him with a wide choice of excellent programs, slotted at strategic days and time slots. It means viewers need not follow the herd. They are the masters of their remote control and at any time, they can switch to a program of their choice, and at RPN, anytime they switch, there's always a quality program to watch. Since its inception in 1960, it has been a poineer in broadcasting satellite as well as top-rating and trailblazing programming. As you can see, TV is in a fighting mood. For 59 years and counting, the Kabarkada network RPN 9 maintains a positive streak and has consistently followed the concept of world-class programming; the best of foreign imports, telenovelas and proudly Philippine-made programs guided by the spirit of originality and innovation. As the network who brought us their classic Filipino TV favorites like John en Marsha, Superstar, Flordeluna, Champoy, Ang Bagong Kampeon and Buddy en Sol; telenovelas like Marimar and Maria la del Barrio; and foreign shows like MacGyver, The X-Files, Ally McBeal, Felicity, NYPD Blue, Dharma and Greg, Roswell, and The Practice, which became popular to Filipino TV viewers, being the station of the America's favorite shows. And now, this is very popular exemplified by foreign programs like the hottest Tagalized series Riverdale and MacGyver, which are not only top-raters but are also consistent awardees, and Emmy Award-winning reality competition Survivor; as well as the hottest primetime telenovela La Vecina, the MBA games and landmark local programs such as Kabarkada Break the Bank, One Sound, Happy Chie, Wattpad Presents, Boses Tinig Pinoy, Gag Kulit and Donnalyn. New seasons of Riverdale and MacGyver start next week; while Julie Lala will air its finale episode on June 21, to be replaced by the premeire of the new primetime soap opera -- Anna Fuerte, topbilled by rising teen star Nicole Ababa, premieres June 24; and the trend-setting comedy programs likes Happy Chie and Gag Kulit exchanged their weekend timeslots to give way to the much-awaited teen sitcom -- That's My Hazel, topbilled by Hazel Orande. Of RPN's program thrust, Edith del Rosario, RPN assistant general manager says: innovation, diversity, experimentation, multiculturalism are important to us. It has spelled our success. It has made our programming different, unique. It is said that broadcast is like trench warfare -- every inch of difference you can gain is valuable. RPN strives to make every program unique, with a personality of its own. RPN treats each program as an individual product, as it believes branding is the name of the game. Cholo Laurel, RPN Entertainment Group head explains: "More than just produce a comedy, or a drama as it focus. We conceptualize very distinct programs, programs which we can say have the RPN trademark of originality." Discerning viewers have remarked that viewing RPN 9 is like going into a shop which has the best choices in merchandise. Every major item has been chosen with great care. And they're all one-of-a-kind. RPN is in the thick of the network war, more than just other challengers to the throne as the triple dominant players in the Philippine television industry, it has opted to take the path of resistance which is "copycatting" or placing a clone of the same program directly against it. RPN has opted for strategic counter programming. When viewers decide to exercise their power and demand true value for their viewing habits. A documentary about the history of RPN will be aired on June 23, Sunday, at 10:30 p.m., titled Kabarkada Mo: RPN’s Legacy of Philippine Television, hosted by Janeena Chan who narrates the documentary special narrating the history of RPN since its inception 1960, featuring interviews with former RPN stars like the Diamond Star Maricel Soriano, Superstar Nora Aunor, Bossing Vic Sotto, Janice de Belen, Noel Trinidad, Eric Quizon, and personnel like Al Quinn, Bert de Leon, Edith del Rosario, Wilma Galvante, Kitchie Benedicto, Susan Trinidad, and many more. Finally, the network concluded the celebration with the anniversary concert Happy 59 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum on June 29, 2019 at 10:45 p.m., the launching day of RPN wayback in 1960. RPN also serves up a brighter, more exciting with new shows, returning favorites and the hottest stars. In the last week of June, in celebration 59 years of Philippine broadcasting, RPN unleashes new, challenging programs with populist genres. In the primetime tradition of primetime teleseryes, weeknights will be more dramatic lessons with the premiere of the family drama series Anna Fuerte, topbilled by rising teen star Nicole Ababa in the title role to focus on the story of the long lost daughter of couple, premieres June 24 and airs weeknights at 8:30 p.m. This will be followed by the hottest telenovela La Vecina, topbilled by Esmeralda Pimentel and Juan Diego Covarrubias, now on its earlier timeslot at 9 p.m. Two new Koreanovelas are set to premiere on Monday, June 24 is the afternoon Korean drama Prison Playbook starring Park Hae-soo and Jung Kyung-ho at 4 p.m. and the the most-anticipated primetime Korean drama Touch Your Heart topbilled by Yoo In-na and Lee Dong-wook at 9:30 p.m. As for the US imports, Roswell, New Mexico, a Tagalized version of the American sci-fi drama series, which named after the city of Roswell, New Mexico, premieres Wednesday, June 26 at 10 p.m. After returning to her hometown of Roswell, New Mexico, the daughter of undocumented immigrants discovers her teenage crush is an alien who has kept his unearthly abilities hidden his entire life. On the local front, Kabarkada Break the Bank remains the best primetime game show ever on live TV every night; Boses Tinig Pinoy continues to be the best singing talent search on TV; Happy Chie remains the best-ever campus comedy gag sitcom on TV, which will now air every Sunday nights; Gag Kulit remains the best gag show ever and the only practical jokes show on Philippine TV as it moves to a Saturday night slot; the trend-setting Wattpad Presents remains the popular youth-oriented drama anthology series, which dramatizes one novel per week in a Saturday night TV movie; and June 29, Saturday will be the debut of the newest primetime teen sitcom: That's My Hazel, topbilled by Hazel Orande. 'What's new on RPN?' NEW SHOWS :Prison Playbook (premieres June 24) (Monday-Friday 4pm-4:30pm) (Korean drama) :Anna Fuerte (premieres June 24) (Monday-Friday 8:30pm-9pm) (local soap opera) :Touch Your Heart (premieres June 24) (Monday-Friday 9:30pm-10pm) (Korean drama) :Roswell, New Mexico (premieres June 26) (Wednesday 10pm-11pm) (Tagalog dub U.S. TV series) :That's My Hazel (premieres June 29) (Saturday 7pm-7:45pm) (local teen sitcom) NEW SEASONS :Riverdale (season 3) (premieres June 24) (Monday 10pm-11pm) (Tagalog dub U.S. TV series) :MacGyver (season 3) (premieres June 28) (Friday 10pm-11pm) (Tagalog dub U.S. TV series) NEW TIMESLOTS :Gag Kulit (beginning June 29) (Saturday 7:45pm-8:30pm) :Wattpad Presents (beginning June 29) (Saturday 8:30pm-10pm) :Happy Chie (beginning June 30) (Sunday 7pm-8pm) :Boses Tinig Pinoy (beginning June 30) (Sunday 8pm-9pm)